


Birthday cake

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, please write more samoyeon fdnfksngl, the world needs more samoyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Nayeon and Momo try to surprise Sana for her birthday but things don't go as planned.





	Birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one is for Lin who gave me the main prompt, I hope you like it! Enjoy everyone :D

“Momo, stop, you’re gonna fall.”

“I’m fine, Nayeonnie. See? I’m balancing my weight.” Momo said, leaning over the shopping cart with one foot on the lower bar and using the other one to push herself around.

“You’re too old and heavy to be doing that.” Nayeon said looking at the shelves with a frown, trying to find what she was looking for.

“Did you just call me fat?” Nayeon sighed and turned to give Momo a glare, but ended up smiling when she saw her girlfriend’s pout.

“I just don’t want you to fall and get crushed by it.” Nayeon stroked Momo’s cheeks and continued looking through the dessert aisle, trying to find the vanilla essence.

“Do we really need that?”

“Yes, it’s a vital ingredient. We need this to be the best birthday cake Sana has ever had, so we have to make sure we do everything the recipe says.”

Nayeon finally found the little bottle and continued searching for the rest of the ingredients while squinting at the scribbled shopping list with Momo trailing down behind her in the cart. When they reached the candy aisle, Momo dashed on the cart to the end of the hallway. Nayeon was picking up some gummy bears when she heard a crash.

She closed her eyes and sighed, taking a few seconds to calm herself. When she opened her eyes, she found Momo sitting on the floor, rubbing her head and whining as she tried to push the cart away from her now bruised leg. Nayeon approached Momo and lifted the cart, helping her girlfriend stand up. She wanted to scold her, but Momo was crying and Nayeon couldn’t resist the urge to wrap her up in a hug.

“You idiot.”

“I’m sorry…”

After a few kisses and the promise of ice cream on the way home, Nayeon convinced Momo to let her push the cart while they picked the few remaining items from the list.

 

//

 

“Ok, let’s do this before Sana gets home. We’re gonna have to hide it somewhere until tomorrow morning, and please refrain from stealing a slice.” Nayeon sent Momo a glare as she tied an apron around her waist and Momo faked to be offended.

“That happened one time.”

“Whatever, let’s see what the first step is,” Nayeon read the recipe from her phone and made Momo get the mold and the ingredients. “It says here that we should heat up the oven before we start with the mix. Can you do that, love?” Momo nodded enthusiastically and did as Nayeon told, and soon they found themselves with the hardest part.

“Ok… we have to mix the egg whites with sugar and _then_ add the yolks… how do I do that?”

“With a spoon?”

“Oh, right, you’re such a genius Momoring.”

Momo beamed at Nayeon’s compliment and reached for the first egg and cracked it. The thing is, the egg missed the bowl by a mile and fell onto the kitchen counter. Momo stared at it with a deadpan expression at first and then chuckled because really, she wasn’t going to cry about an egg. Nayeon laughed as well and grabbed another one. “Let me try.”

This one fell on the bowl, it had some pieces of shell, but at least it was there. They tried to separate the yolk with a spoon as Momo had suggested, but after seven attempts that had it slipping from the spoon every time, Nayeon started to lose her patience.

She broke another one and tried to get the yolk to stay inside the shell. It worked, but Nayeon was so excited about it that she jumped slightly and sent the egg flying into the wall. Nayeon stared with horror as it slid down the tiles, and Momo assured her that it was ok, they still had nine eggs left.

Nine eggs and a few tears from Momo later, they had _barely_ succeeded.

They had spilled two of them into the counter and the yolk of other three had broken, making it impossible to separate them; Momo had accidentally dropped one on the floor and the other one was a bit rotten, but they managed to get the ones they needed. Nayeon hands were sticky and Momo really wished eggs didn’t stain because her shirt was covered in whites.

They stared at the funky looking fluid, and Nayeon winced a bit at the amount of shell on them, but it would have to do. After mixing it and adding the sugar, it didn’t look half as bad, so Nayeon was a bit more hopeful.

“Ok, the flour, we need two cups.” Nayeon read out loud and reached for the cup, telling Momo to pour in the flour; but the younger girl accidentally moved too fast and sent half of the bag’s contents flying onto the floor and covering Nayeon from her chest below. She stared in horror as the white powder covered Nayeon’s favorite jeans, and felt like crying when she realized Nayeon would either scold her or not kiss her for a week. Nayeon took a deep breath, thinking of how bad Sana would feel if she murdered Momo, so she decided to use the tiny bit of patience left in her.

“Momo, sweetie, please pour it into the _cup._ ”

Momo managed to not spill anything this time and began mixing the batter while Nayeon went to change. Once she was back, this time in old clothes, they added the chocolate and the vanilla, and if you ignored the broken eggs behind the bowl, it could pretty much be a picture for a magazine, or so Momo thought. They poured the mix in the mold and then put it in the oven, looking at it proudly.

“I hope it’s tasty.”

“It will be, we cooked it with love.” Nayeon grabbed Momo’s hand and dragged her to their room, assuring the girl that they could lie down for a while until it was ready. Momo didn’t complain, and when Nayeon got under the covers Momo cuddled in with her.

“I thought you were mad.” Momo mumbled nuzzled against Nayeon’s neck.

“It was a mistake, it’s not like you got upset when I spilled sauce on you the other day.”

“Yeah, because it was Sana’s shirt.” Momo chuckled and Nayeon kissed her cheeks, then her nose, and finally her lips.

“I hope Sana will like it.”

“Sana will like anything that comes from us. Remember in high school when we weren’t even dating yet and you gave her a Pokémon card you found on the ground as a joke? She kept that in her phone case. She still has it in her drawer I think.”

“Hmm, I also have the wrapping from the chocolate she gave me on our first month, and I know you have that awful Boo drawing I did one day in class.”

“Hey, it’s not awful, it’s beautiful and I love it.” Nayeon swatted Momo’s arm and tightened her embrace around her, rocking her back and forth slightly.

“‘M gonna fall ‘sleep.” Momo muttered, feeling her eyes already start to close.

“Go on, then.”

Momo fell asleep gripping Nayeon’s shirt, and soon after, Nayeon did too.

 

//

 

Sana opened the door to their apartment and dropped the keys on the bowl by the entrance, taking off her shoes and leaving her bag on the floor on her way to the bedroom; it had been a very tiring day at work and she wanted nothing more than to be pampered by her girlfriends. However, when she saw smoke coming out of the kitchen, her heart dropped and she rushed inside to see what was wrong. She opened the oven making more smoke came out, and Sana hurried to grab the fire extinguisher from under the counter. Just as she finished putting the fire out, Nayeon and Momo came rushing into the kitchen, looking terrified. Nayeon had marks in her face from lying on the crumbled up sheets and Momo’s hair was ruffled.

Sana face-palmed and clutched at her chest to get her racing heart to calm down.

“You have five seconds to tell me why my kitchen was almost set on fire…”

Nayeon seemed like she was on the verge of tears and Momo was coughing, trying to open the windows so the smoke would disperse.

“We- we baked a cake…” Nayeon said from her spot on the doorway and Sana realized she had some flour in her hair. Sana crouched down and, with the mittens, took the tray out of the oven. The “cake” was nothing but a bunch of ashes with a tiny flame in the middle. Sana blew it out and left it on the stoves, looking at the broken eggs on the counter (and on the wall) and the flour covering the floor. Sana turned around and grabbed her hair in her fists, trying to remember that she loved her girlfriends and killing them would mean she would have to clean the mess.

Her anger started to dissipate when she felt two pairs of arms sneaking around her waist, Momo’s face resting on her shoulder and Nayeon’s cheek against her back.

“We’re sorry Sana…”

“We wanted to bake you a birthday cake but we, um…”

“We got distracted…”

“Oh my god, you left to have sex and forgot to set a timer?” Sana asked, turning around and glaring at her girlfriends, trying her best to ignore their puppy eyes.

“No! We took a nap and forgot to set a timer…” Momo said scratching her neck, looking anywhere but at her angry girlfriend. Sana pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, and soon felt both girls hugging her again.

“I’m really sorry, baby.” Nayeon mumbled and Sana couldn’t help the smile on her face when she saw Nayeon was actually crying.

“You’re so silly, love,” Sana chuckled and finally hugged her, giving in and deciding to leave her anger for another time. After all, they had messed up trying to do something for _her_. “You too, Momoring, come here.” Sana extended the arm that wasn’t holding Nayeon’s waist to pull Momo closer, kissing her briefly before kissing Nayeon as well.

“Do you forgive us?”

“I will forgive you when my kitchen is clean. I want the place spotless.” Sana said with finality and patted both of her girlfriend’s butts before grabbing a soda can from the fridge and walking out of the kitchen. “I’ll be on our room watching a movie. If you need me, don’t call.

Nayeon and Momo looked around at the mess they had made and sighed, knowing it would take them hours to leave it clean enough.

“You get the rags; I’ll get the bucket and the mop…”

 

//

 

Sana woke up the next morning when a single ray of sun sneaking through the blinds hit her face. She stretched her body and pouted when she found neither Nayeon nor Momo by her side. Sana sat up on the bed and tied her hair, letting her shoulders slump as she looked around the room. It was a Saturday and the clock on the bedside table read 10:25, meaning her girlfriends had to be home. Before Sana could get up, she heard shuffling from behind the closed door and smiled when she recognized the voices.

“Be careful, we can’t fuck up _again_.”

“I know, my back still hurts from cleaning so much.”

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t spilled so much flour…”

“Hey, you said you let that go.”

“No, I didn’t. Now shut up, you’re gonna ruin the surprise.”

“Ok then, open the door before I drop this thing.”

Sana pretended to be asleep for the sake of Nayeon and Momo surprising her and smiled when she heard them step into the room. Sana heard Momo setting the tray down on the table and then two bodies on top of hers.

“Happy birthday, baby!”

“Happy birthday, my love!”

Sana groaned as her girlfriends started peppering kisses all over her face, bumping their heads when they both tried to kiss her lips at the same time. Sana giggled and held Momo’s face between her hands, kissing her sweetly, repeating it with Nayeon.

“Thank you,” Sana hummed happily and smiled shyly when the girls gave her a big kiss on each cheek, sandwiching Sana in between them.

“Hurry up and eat your breakfast so you can open your gifts.” Sana’s eyes sparkled at the mention of presents, and she hurried to finish her food.

“’S delicious, thank you.” Sana said with her mouth full of toast, pecking both girls on the cheek.

“I’m glad, I would have jumped off the roof if I burned the toast, too.” Nayeon sighed but Sana nuzzled her nose against her hair, insisting that she wasn’t mad and that they could think about the accident and laugh.

When she fed Momo the last piece of toast, Nayeon took two bags from the closet and set them in front of Sana.

“The yellow one is mine, the blue one is Momo’s.”

Sana looked at them lovingly and reached for the bags, opening Nayeon’s present first. She teared up when she saw the frame Nayeon had gotten her with a picture of the three of them from their high school years. “It’s your first birthday that we spent together, six years ago.” Nayeon said as she stroked Sana’s hair, who chuckled examining their faces.

“God, Nayeon, look at your cheeks. And Momo, you had that fake lip piercing.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me…” Momo grinned and Nayeon kissed her cheek, leaning against her while Sana saw the rest of the stuff in the bag. There were lots of candy, and three more pictures: one of Sana and Momo during their first week of school in Korea, one of Sana and Nayeon in the beach from when they had started dating (Sana has big shiny sunglasses, and is sitting on Nayeon’s lap. You can see Momo’s thumb in the corner of the picture, but it only makes it that much more endearing), and one of Nayeon and Momo when they went to see Sana sing at the school’s talent show. Sana shed a few tears, each memory very fresh in her mind, and her heart felt filled to the brim with love for the girls sitting in front of her.

“Come on; open mine before you start sobbing.” Momo joked pushing her bag towards Sana.

Inside the bag, there was a long velvet box, and Sana opened it with shaky hands to find a beautiful gold necklace. It had a little heart charm, and on the back, it had Momo’s and Nayeon’s initials as well as their anniversary date. Sana looked up to see Momo and Nayeon showing off their own necklaces, already hanging from their necks.

“So you can always have us with you. And as long as we have these, it means you will always have a home.”

Momo was right, Sana started sobbing the second Momo finished her sentence and launched forward into her girlfriends’ arms.

“I love you so freaking much, you big idiots.”

 

(They spent the rest of the morning in bed, letting Sana know just how much they love her.)

 

When they had to get changed to go to have lunch with their friends, Sana watched as Nayeon and Momo moved around the room getting ready, and realized that they gave her a sense of normality and of fitting in that she had never felt before. She stared at the loves of her life and realized that she didn’t want to spend a day without them by her side.

 

_Maybe it’s time to start looking for those rings._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
